ideas_for_video_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic Renegade
Sonic Renegade (ソニック：レネゲード: Sonikku: Renegēdo) Is a Fighting game featuring Sonic And Friends, plus some more surprises. Characters Sonic Series # Sonic # Tails # Knuckles # Amy Rose # Cream # Mighty # Ray # Shadow # Rouge # Team Chaotix # Cosmo # Young Sonic (クラシックソニック In Japan, Translates to Classic Sonic) # Shade # Blaze # Silver Freedom Planet # Lilac # Carol # Milla RWBY Ruby Rose And more to come.. Modes Arcade Mode Like Classic Mode from Smash Bros, but every single character has their own Into and Ending. Versus Mode You and a second player duke it out in various stages. There is also a team mode! Survival An endless horde of characters come across you! If you get 5 wins, you win! Dojo You and a CPU train in various stages. Learn new moves for the Characters! Cinema Watch CPU Fight together. Exit Pretty self-explainatory. Stages Training stage Sonic Series # Green Hill Zone (Sonic The Hedgehog) # Labyrinth Zone (Sonic The Hedgehog) # Emerald Hill Zone (Sonic The Hedgehog 2) # Angel Island (Sonic The Hedgehog 3) # Splash Hill Zone (Sonic The Hedgehog 4) # Emerald Coast (Sonic Adventure) # City Escape (Sonic Adventure 2) # Radical Highway (Sonic Adventure 2) # Seaside Hill (Sonic Heroes) # The Computer Room (Shadow The Hedgehog) # Neo Green Hill (Sonic Advance) # Crisis City (Sonic Next-Gen) # Apotos (Sonic World Adventure) # Studiopolis Zone (Sonic Mania) # Null Space (Sonic Forces) Original Stages # Sacred Heavens # Space Warp # Macbook Air # Climate Change # Ice Planet # Hand & Finger Memorial # Matrix Skyline # Eerie Pathway # Beach At Sunset # Dream House # Alien Desert # Near The River # Vacation in Italy # Empty Carpark at Night # War Of The Worlds # Home Fantasy # City at Night # Under the Fountain Bridge # Inside The Jungle # Ocean Coast Freedom Planet Dragon Valley Lilac's Treehouse *Divided into 2 Parts* Adventure Mode Yup, There is an Adventure Mode in this game! It's called Overclocked Mode and the story is pretty darn epic. Check it out! Adventure Mode Story It Starts out with Infinite rising through Emerald Town, Where Sonic & Friends Live. Eggman finds out that Infinite Is Back, and so, with the Phantom Phantom Ruby, he upgrades Infinite to his Max State. And brings him to the cliffside. Cutscene 2: The Failed Warriors It starts out at Sonic at his home, in which he hears a letter being tossed to his table, the letter reads: Dear Sonic, We have a Party at the Cliffside! It even has a Disco Floor. Yours Truly, - Tails Sonic says: "Well this must be Eggman's Trick Again!" Then He Says: "But i like Parties, so, i will sign up." Being reunited with his friends, he sees Infinite in the Sky, ready to blast a Null Cannon. The Team, Especially The Crossover Characters, do whatever they can to stop Infinite, but it's too late. The Null Cannon consumed Sonic And His Friends alive, Leaving them at Null Space. Cutscene 3: Null Space Sonic Wakes up at Null Space, unconscious of what he saw, he takes a run at Null Space to escape, but, he is blocked by a possesed Tails, And he defeats him. When he is defeated, Tails Returns back to normal, in which they run from Null Space Together. Cutscene 4: Those are Possesed Friends! After Escaping Null Space, they get back to Emerald Town, but, something is off. It looks post-apocaliptic. And they see possesed Versions of their friends. Tails Says: "Sonic... i don't want to fight all my friends." Sonic Says then after: "Tails, we HAVE to DO it." And so they fight their possesed Friends. Cutscene 5: Re-Null Space Sonic and their now-unpossesed friends came out from Ocean Coast, until... a Dark Portal Comes up. Amy Says: "Sonic? We have to go there?" Sonic Says: "We Have to do IT for the world, trust me." Then they get into the Portal, Leaving Blaze, Mighty, Ray, And Silver into Mobius. Cutscene 6: The Defeat of the Heroes... AGAIN! Sonic and their friends go to Null Space. Until... They find Infinite in a Throne full of cubes. Then Infinite Blows a blast on the Heroes, leaving them unconscious and becoming part of the Throne, making it Stronger. Cutscene 7: There are still some Survivors... After The Portal Had Closed, Blaze, Mighty, Ray, and Silver talked about how the heroes are NOT okay. So, Silver opens a portal to Re-Null Space, and the 4 go in. Cutscene 8: Heroes Are Back After Defeating Infinite's Throne, the Heroes blast everywhere, but Infinite is still undefeatable. Now, With the heroes back, it's time to Defeat the Ultimate Challenge. Cutscene 9: Hyper Forms Infinite Says: "You still cannot stop me. I am on the Maximum Level of the Phantom Ruby, and i will never be defeated. You will stay here FOREVER and become my Slaves. FOREVER." Then Super Sonic Says: "Oh yeah? Then how about we go Hyper?" Then with the Power of the now-enchanced Super Emeralds, They go Hyper, and go to Infinite for a Round 2. Cutscene 10: A New Form... Infinite Says: "Not Even Close now. What is next to you, Hyper Emeralds?" Sonic Says: "That's True, Infinite! Now, we will show ourselves our RENEGADE FORMS!" They transform into their "Hidden in all games" Renegade Forms And burst into Infinite into Round 3. Cutscene 11: At Last Infinite is now defeated, and he turns into a explosion of Cubes. Now with Re-Null Space Crumbling, It's up to Renegade Sonic and Renegade Everyone to go out from Re-Null Space. Now, Emerald Town wipes off all of it's burns. Sonic Says: "We did it! Now Emerald Town is safe now. We can now live happy lives together!" And Everyone Cheers. Credits. Post-End Credits Scene It shows with the Remnant of Infinite; The Phantom Ruby. It fixes and regenerates Infinite, and opens a portal to Space And Time, Ready to destroy every single universe. Renegade Forms Renegade Forms are the new Forms in this game. You unlock them after Beating The Adventure mode. It Basically Turns everyone's "Where it should be golden" Parts into "Where it should be Ruby" Gallery Feel free to post your Own Artwork or Fake Screenshots of this game here.